Madagascar (Omega the Wolf Style)
Madagascar '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Madagascar. Synopsis A group of animals who have spent all their life in a New York zoo end up in the jungles of Madagascar, and must adjust to living in the wild. Plot '''Note that the seventeenth and twentieth part doesn't have a plot description. Gumball daydreamed about running in the wild while in a zoo. Four rabbits who lived in the zoo were planning to escape to the wild. The heroes celebrated Gumball's sixteenth birthday. Humphrey talked to Gumball about life being better in the zoo than in the wild. Gumball let his curiosity get the better of him and set off for the wild with his friends setting out to stop him from throwing his life away. The adventure began in the fifth part. The heroes concerned by the authorities in Grand Central Station and animal rights activists convinced zoo officials to have them sent to the wild. The rabbits hijacked the ship to take it to Montana, causing the crates containing Humphrey, Gumball, Discord, and Fluttershy to fall overboard. The heroes washed up on an island which Discord thought that it was the San Diego Zoo. The group came across a pack of cheetahs and learned their true location. The cheetahs who inhabited the island met the heroes. While Gumball enjoyed being on the island because it was everything he dreamed it would be in the wild, Humphrey, Discord, and Fluttershy attempted to return to civilization. The cheetahs had a meeting about Chomp's plan to have Humphrey protect them from the hyenas. Humphrey joined his friends on the fun side in the shack that Gumball built. While the heroes were asleep, the cheetahs took them to their home, where the foursome had a good time. Due to not eating for days, Humphrey's hunger caused him to hallucinate everyone as steak and attack them. Gumball regretted coming to the wild and decided to go get Humphrey when the rabbits propelled the ship towards the island. The rabbits quenched Humphrey's hunger with carrot salad. As the foursome prepared to return to New York, the rabbits decided not to break the news that the ship had ran out of fuel. Cast Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Marty Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Alex Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gloria Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Melman SpongeBob Squarepants as Mason Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Phil E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) as Skipper Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Kowalski E.B. (Hop) as Private Fiver (Watership Down) as Rico Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets 2) as the police horse Roger Raincomprix (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as the police officer Luigi (Super Mario) as the panicky man on subway Velma Vanthrax (Talking Tom and Friends) as Nana Nadja Chamack (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as the news reporter Various cheetahs as lemurs Chomp the Cheetah (Omega's adoptive brother/Omega's OC) as King Julien Badili (The Lion Guard) as lemur #1 Various hyenas as fossas Gabriel Speedson (Omega's OC) as Mort The Itsy Bitsy spider (Cocomelon) as the spider Frederick Peterspeed (Omega's OC) as Maurice Hunter the Cheetah (Spyro the Dragon) as Willie Officer Clawhauser (Zootopia) as lemur #2 Trivia * This is Omega's first spoof to have a premiere. It premiered in December 1, 6:00 AM. * Omega put herself in the Special Thanks because she had made her deleted prototype version of this spoof. ** In the deleted prototype version, Sonic the Hedgehog was Marty, Gumball was Alex, Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) was Gloria, Talking Hank (Talking Tom and Friends) was Melman, Thunder (The House of Magic) was Mason, Puss in Boots (Shrek) was Phil, Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was Skipper, Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was Kowalski, Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was Private, Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was Rico, the father pig (Peppa Pig) was the horse, Ruby (Max & Ruby) was the officer, Po (Kung Fu Panda) was the man on subway, and Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball) was Nana. The others were unknown. *** She had to delete it because some of the characters had wrong roles, iMovie (the app she uses to make spoofs) glitched, ruined the timeframes, and she hated Peppa Pig even though she loved it before it became overrated for her. *** One of her viewers wanted the old characters back but she refused to do it because they are not the boss of her and she told them that some of the character roles were wrong. Continuity * This is Omega's second spoof not to have any sketches throughout the whole movie. The first was in Humphrey. * This is the second time Humphrey got kicked in the crotch. The first was in Humphrey 2. * As what Omega stated, this is the last spoof to have clips from WildCraft: Animal Sim Online 3D for her OCs. She will draw them to show the viewers what they actually look like. Goofs/Errors * When Patrick said "Yum...", he was muffled. * In the end credits, you can hear Rooster howling. Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxjR26ZBJC3PPMTaQR8ENIar[[Category:Spoofs]] Category:Completed spoofs